Famille, je vous hais !
by jimiilolita
Summary: Hé oui, c'est con mais rien ne prépare un tel génie du mal, du crime et du vol à tant de mièvrerie et de guimauve ! Réponse au défi de méli mélo : regret


Titre : Famille je vous hais !

Auteur : Loli _ équipe fluff

Fandom : Artémis Fowl

Type : Fanfiction

Genre : Fluff et humour (reste à voir si c'est compatible avec le défi, mais je pense que oui)

Rating : K+ (mon Dieu ! Du tout public !)

Disclaimer : ce voleur teenager au prénom de fille est l'œuvre et la propriété de Eoin Colfer

NA : réponse au dé défi : Regret, remord, communauté méli_mélo

* * *

**Famille, je vous hais !**

Il devait de toute urgence en parler à son père. C'était tellement fou ! Dire qu'il était passé à côté d'une telle chose pendant des années ! Il se dirigeait donc vers les appartements de ses parents au premier étage et, voyant la porte du salon entre ouverte, il fronça les sourcils et ralentit. Ses parents laissaient rarement ouvert lorsqu'ils y étaient. Or, les voix qui venaient de la pièce indiquaient bien qu'ils y étaient.

« Oh Artémis...

Le jeune garçon se figea sur le pas de la porte en reconnaissant la voix de sa mère. Bien conscient que ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle s'adressait, il en conclut que son père devait être avec elle. Il se pencha en avant, tendant l'oreille. D'accord, c'était très mal d'écouter aux portes, d'autant plus que cette porte était celle du salon de ses parents. Mais voler et mentir aussi, c'était très très mal et il l'avait fait plus souvent qu'à son tour.

- Je suis tellement heureuse, je n'arrive pas à y croire, tout cela est trop beau.

- Ma chérie.

Au son de la voix velouté de son père, le rouge lui monta aux yeux. Cette voix de crooner amoureux, il ne devait la sortir que pour son épouse.

_Non, pitié, mes chers parents. Je vous aime mais ne m'infligez pas ça. _

- Angéline...

- Artémis...

_Pitié tout mais pas ça._

- Mon amour....

- Je t'aime tellement, ma merveilleuse épouse.

La voix sucrée qui accompagnait ces parole provoqua un haut le cœur chez le pauvre garçon.

_Pas la scène de couple guimauveux._

Cette scène de jeune couple éternellement amoureux serait le choc de trop pour son cœur, il le savait.

- Tout ce bonheur autour de nous. C'est trop.

- Tu as tellement souffert, ma chérie.

- Toi aussi, Artémis, la vie ne t'a pas épargné.

- Et pourtant, le soleil est revenu sur notre maison aujourd'hui.

Il imaginait sans peine les regards tendres de son père, timides de sa mère, dégoulinant d'amour pour tous les deux.

_Mère, père ! On dirait un mauvais feuilleton, pitié !_

- Que je suis heureuse, Artémis.

- Je te promets que rien ne s'arrêtera, Angeline, maintenant, une vie radieuse et simple est tout ce à quoi j'aspire.

- C'est vrai, que nous manque-t-il ? Gloussa Angéline.

_Un nouveau système de vidéo surveillance, pour commencer._

- Nous avons un fils merveilleux,

_Oui, je sais, mais arrêtez de susurrer comme ça. Je suis sensible !_

- Et deux autres adorables. »

_Quoi ! Ces monstres !_

Il voulut bouger, tourner les talons, avant que n'arrive la scène du baiser, histoire de préserver une partie de ses capacités intellectuelles et de ne pas être traumatisé à vie, mais quelque chose le retint sur place. Quelque chose le retenait vraiment. Il sentit qu'on lui attrapait le pantalon.

Un tantinet paniqué, il baissa les yeux en serrant les poings, prêt à tout.

« Vous deux, vous.... balbutia-t-il

Quatre petites mains tiraient son pantalon ( un Armani, quand même !) et deux paires d'yeux brillants et papillonnants

- A't'mis...

- Chut ! Fit-il en se pliant carrément en deux. S'ils se faisaient gauler, il était mort, ou bon pour les effusions parentales à son encontre, ce qui était encore pire.

- Câlin ! Couina Beckett.

- Nous on aime aussi beaucoup Artémis, expliqua Myles, d'une voix égale, avant de lever les bras dans une attitude sans équivoque. »

Résigné, Artémis Junior se pencha encore plus et chacun des petits se pendit à chacun des ses bras, tels deux gremlins joueurs. Ils grimpèrent tels des babouins agiles et s'installèrent confortablement, pendus au cou de leur frère et le couvrirent de bisous.

Derrière la porte, les vieux mariés roucoulaient tendrement, de l'autre côté, Artémis croulait sous la tendresse de ses frères et il se lamentait.

_Mais pourquoi je suis resté dans ce couloir, moi aussi ? Je sais bien que ça finit tout le temps comme ça. _

**FIN**


End file.
